To Love Another
by Wamakai
Summary: Mukuro left Chrome behind and she can't seem to feel anything but the intense endless emptiness...  Fluffy Yamamoto x Chrome. Please review?


**Upon request from my roomie, to whom this is dedicated, I decided to write this, then when I got to the end of the first page, found out I couldn't stop! Well, here is a little fluffy Yamamoto x Chrome for you. Enjoy and let me know what you think? Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the characters in this fanfic. I am only responsible for the plot.**

Chrome sat huddled in one corner of her room, painful sobs ripped from her chest and tearing at her soul. Her shoulders heaved as more bitter tears ran down her cheeks marking the path of so many that had gone before them. She didn't mind any more. She had stopped wiping those hours ago. There was nobody to see her anyway.

There had been several knocks on her door that day, all of which she had ignored; twice from Haru and Kyoko each, once from the boss and five times from Takeshi-san. His sixth attempt interrupted her dreary thoughts. She didn't want to unlock the door. Not yet. She didn't want to let anyone in yet.

"Nagi-chan," came the rain guardian's gentle voice, "please open the door nee? We're all so worried about you…" She didn't reply, simply looked down at the carpet and felt more tears slip down her face. He didn't really expect an answer, so he didn't push her. She would have to come out eventually…

"When you're ready, come and talk, okay?" he said. A moment later, she heard his slow footsteps echo down the hall signifying his leaving. She sniffed and finally wiped away the irritating tears. She should have opened the door. Maybe that would make her feel better… no, it would definitely make her feel better. If there was one person in the entire Vongola who she could trust in this case, it would be Takeshi Yamamoto. He would listen. He would understand. He always did.

She shut her weary eyes and felt the slow, deep throb of her broken heart until sleep finally stole over her.

Chrome woke up with a shudder. It was night time and the cold night air was blowing in through her open window. She had slept in the corner she had been sitting in again. She was stiff and sore from staying in one position for so long, cold from the unforgiving marble floor and weary from all the useless tears she had shed. Yes, useless, she now concluded.

She looked up at the moon shining its bright and silvery light through her window, lighting up her room for the first time that week. She had left the curtains open that morning so she could feel the sun's warmth during the day but this, this was much better. The familiar objects in her darkened room had seemed foreign, cold and unfriendly; menacing even. Now that they were bathed in this beautiful light, she didn't feel so unhappy or lonely any more. A little of her grief died with that realization.

It took a great effort to lift herself off the floor, her limbs complaining against their maltreatment. They made their displeasure known with several sharp pains shooting through her arms and legs. She was grateful for that. At least she felt a little more alive. She limped over to the window, feeling the blood rush back into her aching legs and slowly closed it then rested her fingers on the cool glass.

She had never been really alone prior to that week. She had always had her parents, then she had nearly died and had to depend on Mukuro-sama (here she gave a small sob before deciding not to cry at the thought of him) to survive. All that had changed. He had left her without a word beyond stating the fact that he no longer needed her and that it was best she forget him.

What she needed now was warmth and comfort and company, she thought as she rubbed her arms. She needed to feel that proximity to someone, anyone…

"_When you're ready…"_ he had said. He had told her thrice before that she could come whenever she needed to and right then was as good a time as any. Making up her mind, she went to the door and reached for the key in the lock. Taking a deep breath, she turned it. The click it made resounded through the quiet hall and her pulse leaped for a moment. She was freeing herself from her prison. It was the first step.

Before she could talk herself out of what she was about to do, she turned the handle and stepped out into the dimly-lit hall of the Vongola mansion.

He heard the gentle knock and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock on the stand, the hands indicating that it was a little past three in the morning. Who be knocking on his door at that strange hour? Yamamoto stepped out of bed, rubbing his very bare chest as he went to the door. He didn't expect to find Chrome there. She launched herself into his arms wordlessly a moment later. Now he was fully awake.

"Nagi-chan," he said shutting the door behind them and wrapping his arms around her. A few of her tears ran down his chest and he smiled. At least she had come out of her room and was willing to let him help her. He had been very worried about her since Mukuro had left the Vongola a week ago. The Mist Guardian had barely spent any time with Nagi when he showed up at the mansion, and then he had gone and Chrome had refused to leave her room. Yamamoto wasn't even sure that she had heard him when he did speak to her through the door.

He put his arm around her shaking shoulders and led her to the couch near the fireplace. She wouldn't let go of him so he simply held her and waited for the tears to stop. Eventually, her sobs died down to occasional sniffles. She pulled away from him slowly and wiped the last of her tears. It was a wonder she had any left.

"I... I'm sorry for waking you, Takeshi-san," she said in a small voice. He smiled and tipped up her chin.

"No, I'm glad you came," he said gently. She smiled through her tears and let him wipe them away. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

"M... Mukuro-sama..." she began and fought a battle with her tears again, one she was determined to win this time. She cleared her throat and continued, "Mukuro-sama told me he doesn't need me any more. He said I shouldn't bother him again..." she hiccuped and cursed the tear that slipped through her closed eyes. Then she was wrapped in a warm embrace again. She couldn't believe she hadn't done this sooner. It felt so good to have someone who cared.

"Would you like something to drink? Warm milk perhaps?" he asked, still holding her to him. She took a deep breath feeling her loneliness wash away slowly then nodded. He smiled and got up to go for his robe. He returned, having secured it around him and helped her up then led her down into the kitchen by the hand to heat up some milk while she sat at the counter.

She watched the tall dark-haired man bustle around the kitchen for cups and vanilla flavouring and sugar. She smiled watching him heat the milk. He didn't keep silent either, which she was more than grateful for. He told her about the other guardians and how they were doing. He smiled at her more than once and she felt the warmth return to her. She accepted the cup of warmed milk from him and took a sip. It warmed her right through. It was delicious!

She sighed and he took a seat next to her.

"Do you want to come with me and the others to see the fireworks at the festival next week?" he asked. She looked down at her cup and rubbed the rim several times. Should she really go with them? Well, she had nothing else to do so why not? He had dipped his head in an effort to see her face, a hopeful smile playing on his lips. Finally, she nodded. He beamed and began telling her all about the festivals he had been to. She listened to him talk, it seemed to be the most comforting sound in the world.

Her stomach growled and she blushed.

"Oh, are you hungry?" he asked getting up.

"Don't go to the trouble for me," she said grabbing his sleeve.

"It's no trouble," he said with another of his signature smiles. She let go of his sleeve and sipped her milk again. He went from cupboard to cupboard, still talking to her and turning every now and then to smile at her.

He began making a meal from scratch. It was one of his father's special recipes, he told her. The first bite tasted as heavenly as the milk had been. She smiled and thanked him before continuing to eat. He watched her relieved. He had begun to believe the worst by the third day she had been locked up, but he waited until he heard a sound before reassuring himself that she was still alive.

She had been through so much all her life. She would get through this. He was sure she would. She was as strong as any of the other guardians, having to play the part for Mukuro while he was in Vindice.

Eventually, meal done and milk all gone, they sat up talking until she fell soundly asleep on the counter just before dawn. He smiled and yawned. It was time to turn in himself. He put the dishes in the sink and walked over to Chrome. She looked so peaceful. Perhaps she was finally starting to heal.

He rested her head on his shoulder and picked her up heading for the stairs. She turned and snuggled into his chest as he carried her. He smiled down at his burden and walked up the stairs with her. He didn't much like the idea of her being cooped up in her room again. Perhaps, just for tonight, she should sleep in his room. He shut and locked the door behind him. She would need a few extra hours to gain her strength back.

She could have his previously abandoned bed. The couch was good enough for him if it meant that she could sleep well. He put her down on the mattress and began to pull away when she whimpered in her sleep and clutched his robe. Chuckling to himself, he moved her to one side and lay down beside her. Well, maybe just for tonight...

Yamamoto woke up before she did. Chrome lay cuddled in his arms fast asleep. He smiled looking down at her. She was at least peaceful. He allowed himself one more moment of feeling her in his arms. For the longest time, he had known what exactly he felt about her. He had made his peace with that.

He loved her.

He dipped his head and kissed her brow. At least she didn't have to hurt any more. Seeing her in pain had crushed him and his calm exterior had almost broken when Chrome had refused to come out of her room. Mukuro had simply smirked, acknowledging the Rain Guardian's rage and gone on his merry way. But it wasn't in Yamamoto's nature to attack. It wasn't him. He had done that once before and it had almost cost the entire family. He wouldn't be making that mistake again.

He smiled seeing her relaxed and in his arms. She would be fine. His beautiful, shy, sweet Nagi would smile again soon and he would be there to make sure she did. He slipped his arm from under her and replaced his warm body with a pillow. He wouldn't wake her just yet. She needed the rest.

She stirred then went right back to sleep. He smiled gently and went to get ready. He had a meeting that morning with the other guardians and he didn't want to be late. Gokudera would no doubt have had another shouting match with Haru and be stinging from that. If he showed up late for the meeting, he would only contribute to the irrational Storm Guardian's bad mood.

Ah well, all in all, some semblance of peace had been restored to the Vongola family once more. That was his basic duty after all.


End file.
